


comin out

by poo



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poo/pseuds/poo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah Son!</p>
            </blockquote>





	comin out

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on the plane i havent slept properly since uhm . uh

"Class, I have an announcement to make,” Korosensei said nervously. The kids stopped shuffling their papers and looked up expectantly.

“I’m sorry I kept this from you until now, but as your educator I felt it might influence your learning experience and I wanted for y-”

“Please get it over with sensei. Nagisa and I are going to make out after school,” Karma smiled.

“Alright. I’m gay,” Korosensei said, turning bright pink.

“Same hat,” said Nagisa, “can we go now?” The class murmured noises of agreement. While Korosensei was stunned, they filed out of the classroom chatting amicably.

Korosensei was filled with conflicting emotions. Even though he didn’t think his students would be openly prejudiced, he couldn’t have expected this anticlimatic outcome. They understood and accepted him for who he was, and although it wasn’t the biggest secret of his identity, it felt good to finally be honest with them. It gave him hope for the unevitable time to tell his full story.

“Lost in thought, guinea pig? Not very vigilant of you,” said a voice from the doorway. It was his ex-mad scientist, Shiro.

“I was having a bit of a moment,” Korosensei huffed.

“I heard. How very sweet of you,” Shiro sneered affectionately, approaching him in quick steps. He leaned in to whisper in the ear of his test subject. “When do you plan to tell them about our relationship?”

Korosensei replied with a deep kiss, his tentacles wrapping around his waist to dip him like a tango dancer.

“That was awesome, but it doesn’t answer my question,” Shiro pants, face flushing.

“Why, are you so eager to have everyone know I’m yours, Doctor Yanagisawa?” Korosensei purred.

“Stop that. Bad guinea pig, don’t give me attitude,” Shiro scolded.

“Are you gonna punish me, doc?” And that’s how Korosensei broke his dick.


End file.
